A typical image forming apparatus such as a printer and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) is configured to automatically print, when a paper jam is removed, an image that has failed to be printed on a subsequently-fed sheet of paper (automatic jam recovery function). Therefore, when a paper jam occurs during printing of a plurality of index sheets having index labels in different positions and then an index sheet that has caused the paper jam is removed, an image to be printed on the index sheet that has caused the paper jam is automatically printed on a subsequently-fed index sheet. However, the position of the index label on the subsequently-fed index sheet is different from the position of the index label on the index sheet that has caused the paper jam. In addition, when an image is printed also on the index label, the image is printed only on a fixed size part of the index sheet without being printed on the index label, which makes printing wasteful.
Therefore, for example, there is known an image forming apparatus in which, when a specific sheet of paper such as an index sheet exists inside the image forming apparatus at the occurrence of a conveying failure, an alternative sheet of paper different from the specific sheet of paper is fed at a timing to feed the specific sheet of paper in a later jam recovery process. Further, a message image indicating that a sheet of paper different from a proper sheet of paper has been fed due to the occurrence of the conveying failure is recorded on the alternative paper sheet and delivered, which allows a user to recognize necessity of recovery work.
In the known image forming apparatus, the user is allowed to recognize the necessity of recovery work, but in order to perform the printing for the index sheet that has caused the paper jam, it is necessary to set information on the index sheet, the index label, and the like again before the printing.